everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Deneb Stith
Deneb Stith (she/her) is the daughter of one of the Swan Maidens of Swan Lake. Her romantic and idealistic nature means she absolutely adores the beautiful love story of Swan Lake. As such, she identifies as a Royal. Character Personality Deneb initially seems like a rather timid and gentle soul. She's rather quiet and slightly shy during new encounters, and this can be seen as quite an endearing trait. Soft and dainty, she inspires some pretty protective instincts in others. However her demure appearance and apparent shyness isn't too much of a hindrance to social interactions- she rapidly warms up to people (almost to the point that the initial timidity seems like a facade) and reveals a bright and cheerful personality. She's a very enthusiastic gal, full of poetic daydreams and a love for the idealism associated with fairytales. While other fairytales may worry about the unpleasant realities of being forced to take on a role in said stories, Deneb seems to be caught up in the fantasy and beauty of it. In fact, Deneb has a very romanticised take on life in general. Things like astrology, tarot and dream meanings seem to grab her interest and she often spouts trivia related to them in conversation. Her main fascination however, seems to be the Greek Muses. She adores what they represent and they seem to greatly inspire her in her creative endeavours. She regularly invokes them before dance class-ic or before she dj’s. Deneb possesses many of the characteristics of a ditz- she seems ignorant or unconcerned with serious topics, she's constantly off in her own fantasy world of muses, and she doesn't appear that book smart. However after spending any amount of time with her, it becomes clear that there's a sensible undertone to her personality. It's not anything specific that tips people off, but there's enough groundedness underlying it that she doesn't seem completely disconnected from reality. There seems to be a self awareness behind her actions, which is usually a boon in social interactions as she isn't completely bizarre. However at the same time, she lacks the effortless quirks or eccentricities that people would find charming. Rather, her fantasising could easily be viewed as entirely self serving, and almost narcissistic in nature. That's accurate, to an extent. As a legacy student, Deneb does display some self entitlement. She often acts humble and modest when she wants something, acting almost like a martyr. However she does internally operate under the misconception that things such as adoration and praise, or even material items are owed to her in some way. This mainly stems from an insecurity- Deneb fears dismissal and being found irritating, disliked, or worst of all merely being forgotten. As such she constantly seeks approval and reassurances from others. However her belief that it is owed means that she'll dismiss said positivity very easily, meaning she can never find the grandiose adoration she dreams of. Overall Deneb is a daydreamer who appears to play to her strengths in social interactions to try and appear more endearing. However despite the fact that she's typically ‘nice’, she doesn't trust the same trait in others. She has no clear answer as to why. It may be because she's afraid of being patronised, or that she feels that there's an inherent fakeness to perfection. While she engages completely normally with ‘nice’ people, she'll maintain a certain distance, and take a while to warm up to them. Deneb talks about art and inspiration a lot, but she seems to be more enamoured with the idea of being an artist than with producing art. Her work output is ridiculously slow, and procrastination is commonplace for her. Granted, what she does create is good quality (if sometimes forgettable) but she produces so little that she doesn't improve at a consistent pace. Deneb’s fantasising isn't just an inherent part of her personality- it's actually something she chooses to do. She doesn't believe dreams have meanings or that constellations are prophetic… but to her life becomes much more interesting when things hold symbolism. Truth be told, Deneb almost finds her lot in life as a background dancer boring, and by extension daily life itself to be dull without that layer of symbolism. To her, deeper meanings enrich life, but at the same time she's almost afraid of looking at the world for what it is, because she feels like what she finds there will be miserably mundane. Interests Music As her destiny and romantic personality would indicate, Deneb is a lover of music. However unlike what they'd indicate, Deneb's a dj with a very modern mixing style, something she's conflicted about. Archaeoastronomy Astronomy/astrology History Classical literature Art not especially good or interested in it? sometimes she draws though. Her medium of choice is chalk and pastel, her preferred subjects are galaxies, landscapes and abstract concepts like emotions or songs. Her style is very loose and doesn't stick too close to realism. Doesnt have any formal interest in art or art history. Just does it to spend time with others. Appearance Nicaraguan, short chubby She's a black necked swan Story Swon lek Deneb's role Relationships Family Friends Romance prone to completely aesthetic crushes Gallery Deneb-icon.png Deneb-colourcomp.jpeg Deneb-ref.jpeg Omuse.jpeg Denebbypatch.jpg|Adorable fanart by patch! Tysm! Deneb.png|Secret santa 2017 by Qvarr!!! ☆♡☆ Trivia * Deneb's birthday is the 29th of June-when Cygnus culminates. * Deneb is named after the brightest star of the Cygnus constellation. * Stith is the name of the folklorist who categorised Swan maidens as their own separate category in his Stith-Thompson index. * These four swan characters are based off the central theme of 'Inspiration.' * Deneb is based off how the mysteries of the universe can capture the imagination and inspire- such as the endless bounds of space or the mythologies humans created to explain what they didn't understand. * Deneb also has the cautionary theme of how waiting for the perfect idea to form in your mind rather than conciously trying to work through and develop it can stunt both creativity and consistent workflows. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:Hidden's ocs Category:Characters Category:Bisexual